The Drowning
by msfantasticopr
Summary: There are steps to healing, and one of them is owning up to what you've done. This is my first Paily fic, please feel free to give me your opinions and ideas as to where you want to story to go!, I have an outline but love input! Paily all the way!
1. Chapter 1

Paige ran her bike as fast as she could, she ran until her feet trembled pushing her body to utter exhaustion. It was the only way she could deal, one week after the Nate disaster and A's appearance in her life she still couldn't face Emily.

Running through the streets of Rosewood helped her clear her head, especially when she ran past Emily's house. Sometimes she slowed down gathering up the courage to knock on her door, but most of the time she pounded the pedals harder punishing herself for not being strong enough. After miles of running she finally laid down on her backyard feeling the cool grass against her body.

"Well…that was quite the workout"

Paige glanced up and frowned as she noticed Spencer walking up to her.

"What are you doing here Spencer?" Paige said dryly

"I was worried about you.."

Paige scuffed at the comment

"Listen, I get it, I am the last person you want to talk to but you of all people should know that we reacted the exact same way you would have. We just want to…"

"Protect her," Paige interrupted spencer letting her know she understands where her and Emily's friendship stand "I get it Spencer, I really do"

"Then why aren't you returning her calls? Is it because of us? Because we are completely on your side"

"There is a LOT going on that you don't know about…I am just not sure where I stand in her life. She has three of you, the ghost of not one but two ex's, then there is this A person or should I say persons…"

"I know you it is difficult and you and I have had our differences but I have to tell you that you are not like Emily's past girlfriend's"

"How so?" she said with a small whisperer trying to hide the exhaustion and hopelessness in her voice.

"Well when I first heard about Emily and Ali, I knew how much Ali must have tormented her, with the taunts and the manipulations, then came Maya, she was a free spirit and Emily fell in love with that, but Emily never really understood who Maya was, it was like she expected her to be someone she wasn't, personally I don't think it was something Maya could offer."

Paige breathed even harder as tears were now clouding her view

"But you… want to know the the first thing I thought when I knew you guys were together? … Finally! A girl who's butt I can actually kick if she hurts Emily."

Paige let out a small laugh "You can definitely try" she responded lightening the heavy load on her chest.

Spencer smiled at Paige, as she sat next to her on the grass "You were the first girl who was completely transparent, Emily wanted what you had to offer, and you were honest about what you could give and not give…but you need to start doing that again, you need to bring back that honesty and stop avoiding her"

"I'm not sure what I can offer her…specially not after everything" Paige took our her cellphone handing it over to Spencer "it's like Ali is here all over again, torturing me, haunting me... and the worst part is, I deserve it." Paige grabbed a small batch of grass throwing it in the air as Spencer went trough Paige's cell phone.

**I bet you remember this day – A**

Spencer looked startled at Paige's phone "Is that a picture of you drowning Emily?!"

**Speak to her again and I tell coach – A**

Paige looked away as tears started streaming **"**it's over Spencer"

"You tried DROWNING Emily?! I swear if you EVER touch her like that again…"

"I would NEVER hurt her" her voice was filled with anger and defiance.

She took a deep breath "Spencer, please just go, there is nothing you can say that I haven't already told myself. I deserve whatever is coming. I'm going to tell coach everything, and yes I am staying away from Emily." Paige stood up grabbing her cellphone from Spencer's hands.

"Paige Stop!" Spencer yelled as Paige got in her bike running away once more.

_Tomorrow_ she thought, tomorrow she would loose everything but today she was just going to run.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback! I took some liberties with the PLL universe as to make things a little bit more dramatic, but for the most part I'll try to stay true to the Canon **** Also I am looking for a beta reader! My ESL can suck sometimes, so if any of you are willing and able please find me on Tumblr msfantasticopr2012 **

Emily laid on her bed as she browsed her cell phone, mostly facebook feeds, other times fashion blogs but the reality was she didn't' want to be away from her phone.

It had been almost a week since she and Paige spoke, the other girl had asked for space and Emily knew if there was any hope for them to be together she had to giver her that space. She smiled as she browsed through her pictures. She stopped at her favorite image, a small origami swan with the numbers 5/13/2012.

_"I am sooo going to win! !" said Emily with a big smile as she put her helmet on_

_" No way fields, this is my ride!" replied Paige as she sat in the small racing car next to her girlfriend._

_" You totally cheated!" _

_" Come on Paige I though you were the big racing devil! How was I supposed to know a little push on a curve would send you flying?" replied Emily laughing as she walked away _

"_It was sooo not a little push!" Paige replied raising her hands up in the air when Emily unexpentantly turned and bumped into the other girl, Caught of guard Paige smiled nervously as Emily whispered "can I kiss it and make it better?" Emily knew the effect her words had on Paige, she loved seeing her fluster, it was innocent and sweet. _

_Paige just smiled and nodded. Feeling Paige's lips on her made her heart start raicing, as she slowly stepped away she saw Paige still lingering on the kiss, that expression took her breath away. _

_As Paige opened her eyes she was met with a grinning Emily "Mini golf?!" _

_" You are on Fields!"_

_Emily smiled she loved Paige's competitive side; it kept her always striving for more._

_As they reached the course Emily glanced innocently at Paige " teach me?" _

_"You've never rmini golf before?" asked Paige completely mystified that Emily needed lessons on how to mini golf._

_Emily gave her a flirtatious smile met with a heartily laugh_

_" Oh ... Oh I get it!" exclaimed Paige with a blush._

_Emily laughed she loved this girl; it was a moment a spark that burned in her heart. After her kiss with Nate, her relationship with Paige had only become stronger. She was glad she had been forgiven._

_Paige slowly positioned herself behind Emily. Emily tried to focus on the lesson but feeling of Paige's body against her own was too much to take in. Her heart began to beat faster as Paige's face got closer to her "you have to hold the club like this and then hit the ball slowly" _

_Emily saw the ball pass her by she softly moved her hand up Paige's arm and softly turned to whisper " I love you" after so much pain, after so much waiting this felt right. _

_Paige lifter her eyes registering the words Emily had just said. She had been left speechless countless time by the brunet but this was the first time she had lost all sensation on her legs " I love you too Em" _

_"hot dogs are so gross but they are so yummy!" Emily said as she took a bite of her food. _

_Paige smiled as she took out a small piece of paper and began folding it "well Em I think tonight is definitely one for the books" _

_Emily stared at Paige's fingers; she never realized just how beautiful her hands were. The small paper began transforming into a very beautiful Swan" that is so beautiful, where did u learn to do that!"_

_Paige smiled and looked up at Emily focusing on the beauty of her eyes "someone I once knew, she thought if you made a thousand of these you would get your wish to come true so I helped"_

_Paige wrote down the date in a small corner of the swan like figure, snapped a picture, and immediately texted it to Emily with the attachment name: "You were my wish"_

Emily's thoughts were interrupted as she received a text

**We need to talk, I am downstairs - Spencer**

Paige tried to refocus her thoughts on the task at hand but her brain felt like it was split in two, Emily and A. She knew she had to go to the only person that could help her with the A situation. The only person more conniving than Alison, as Paige walked into the small store she was received with a lively smile and a hug "Pigskin!"

"Good to see you too cousin" Paige said drily reminding herself that this girl was the reason Alison had any information on her.

"So whatcha got for me?"

Paige hesitated before handing over her cellphone. "I have a small problem that needs fixing"

"Ok, lay it on me"

"It's A, she is at it again" Paige showed the pictures on her cellphone to her cousin.

"Oh no I am not going anywhere near that mess"

"Come on Cece! You know who's behind this, I know you do, you helped create this …this monster," Paige remembered her cousin's smug face as she drove away with Alison the day she was tricked into writing Emily the love letter. Anger still flodding she decided to take it a step further. "After _everything _you and Alison put me through you owe me BIG time and if you recall I still have evidence that I can turn into dear old daddy."

Cece contemplated her cousin's face for a second, she hated her cousin, and she had bowed to make her pay for as long as she could, but she didn't like the idea or her cousin having something on her. 'Maybe I can reel her in and get rid of A' she thought.

"Give me your cellphone." She extended her hand expecting Paige to obey her every command.

Paige raised her eyebrow confused but knowing she was at Ceca's mercy. "What are you…"before she could finish her sentence Cece had smashed her cellphone. "What on earth are you doing? Are you insane?" Cece put a finger on her mouth queing Paige to be quiet. She took the cellphone over to the bathroom, placed it in the sink pouring water over it.

"I'll help, but its not going to be easy, and we are going to need help, big help, I mean 4 more people help and you will follow my every instruction or else the deal is off understood? "

Paige nodded

"Fine, first things first no more texting, no more calling, you only communicated with paper, and even after you are done you burn it, swallow it or do whatever you have to do. When and if you text it will be on purpose, with the intention for third parties to read it, ok?"

Paige looked dumbfounded "you mean A has been listening and reading my conversations?"

Cece smirked " you really have no idea how easy it is, do you?"

Paige took a deep breath trying to take It all in.

"By the end of the month you return those pictures over the me and destroy any evidence you might have to that night"

Paige looked to the floor taking a deep breath before bargaining with the devil "only if you can guarantee Emily and I will not be harassed by this A person again."

"You got yourself a deal cous" Cece smirked already planning in her head her next five moves.

Paige knew she was getting herself in a horrible situation, but there was no way around it.

Paige rolled her eyes worried about her new deal "what's our next move?"

"You know that picture of you and I in the park with the overalls?" Paige nodded in reply "I want you to slip it into locker 232 and add a note with red ink that says 'miss me?'"

Paige stared at her cousin "wait what..? Is that like code for something? Are you part of the As?" Suddenly flashbacks of her childhood came rushing back

"_Are you sure Cece? It looks really tall" _

"_Paigy it's ok it's just a See Saw. Plus every time you go up, I'll be down and I'll slowly bring you back up!" _

_Paige nodded and ran to the other end of the see saw_

"_Ready?"_

_With that Cece climbed on the Seesaw as Paige stayed up "Hey tommy come and check this out!" _

"_Cece, can I go down now?" said a scared Paige_

"_No you have to wait a minute," replied laughing Cece_

"_Cece! You said you would bring me back down!" _

_Cece turned to her friend "she is such a baby! Check this out" Cece jumped out of the Seesaw letting Paige free fall to the ground._

Paige knew she could never trust her cousin, but she had run out of options

"Your questions are not part of our bargain, next time add it in the contract clause. After you're done with that come back and bring your friends, we have work to do"

As Paige was walking out the door she turned back around "what if my friends don't want to come?"

Cece smiled coldly, the smile that brought shivers to Paige's heart, she feared that smile. "Then you are on your own honey. Good luck"


End file.
